Trouble in Paradise
by louvatta
Summary: Summary: Azula is the fire lord and katara is married to her azula is having an afair with tylee is katara best friend. azula bestfriend is married to her brother zuko. Katara just found out shae pregnant and haven't told azula yet who don't want kids.


**The path to Redemption **

**Author's note:** hi everyone this is my fisrt attempt at writing a story i tire dmy very best to write this story.

**Rated:** M for language

**Disclamier: **I do not own Azula, Katara, Ursa, Kya , Tylee, and Mei. It all belongs to Avatar: The Last Air Bender.

**Summary:** Azula is the fire lord and katara is her wife and tylee is  
Azula mistress while Mei is her right hand man and her sister in-law she's married to zuko, Katara don't know that her husband (Azula) has a mistress she is also pregnant and she haven't told the fire lord yet.

* * *

**Chapter 1: **

**Azula:**

Ugh this girl cannot hurry up any faster I'm am so tired of waiting on her to come out of that damn bathroom azula thought to herself.

Baby you need to hurry up before were late and zuko get on my ass about being late.

**Katara: **

Sweetie I don't feel so good you so go ahead of me and ill be there in 3o minuets and tell zuko its my fault that you were late wasn't feeling good.

**Azula: **

Got damn it katara your always doing this shit and it pisses me off shit Im gone but your ass better be down there in that ball room standing next to me in 30 minuets.

I might as well tell you a little bit about my self I am fire lord azula I have two siblings Zuko who is older then me and then kya who is younger then me. Zuko is in charge of the fire nation army he is the general. If it wasn't for him and Kya I would of never meet katara.

ZuZu introduce me to her when we were in high school and when she used to hang out with the avatar.

We are high school sweethearts don't get me wrong I love my to death but Im not very faithful to my lovely wife.

Yes I fire lord azula have a mistress and it is my wife's best friend and her name is tylee.

The only people that know about this affair is ZuZu his wife who is also my best friend and right hand man mai, Kya and my mother ursa.

Im am twenty-three years old and katara is twenty-one I asked her to marry me when I was 19 and she was 17 and she accepted.

This is not the first time I cheated on her I cheated on her back in high school with her old best friend Toph who lives in the earth kingdom.

Katara does not need to know about this because my family is like the only family katara have left after she decide to marry me her

She was banned from ever going back to the north water tribe and her family disowned her for marrying me. One thing I know Im not ready for is kids .

Let's see what else I can tell you about me you can never catch catch me in any girl clothes I prefer to wear mean clothing like for right now Im dressed in some black dress pants with a silk button shit the color is read with silver vest and a black and red jacket with a red silky tie and black converse.

Yeah yeah I know if katara know what shoes I have on she will kill me so is my moms and ZuZu.

One thing that I love to do the most is show off my shorty because she the hottest girl in the nation which is also my wifey.

Well that's mostly it about me and now Im heading to this ball before mother and ZuZu gets pissed off.

**Zuko:**

Where the hell is azula and katara they where supposed to be here 20 minuets ago.

**Ursa :**

ZuZu calm down sweetie they will be here have some faith in your sister she is the fire lord after all.

(azula just walked into the ballroom and ZuZu and her mother walked up to her)

**Zuko**:

Your late and where the hell is katara and why is she not with you?

**Azula:**

ZuZu calm down my wife is not feeling well she say she will be down in 30 minuets mean while if she don't make it we can always use tylee.

**Ursa :**

Sorry dear it cant go like that and you already know katara is already getting suspicious with all those late night meetings.

**Zuko :**

Mother just stop we will talk about this later this is not the place and time azula go up there and stall them until I come back with katara.

**Ursa :**

Ill go get her you jus go up there with your sister and you will have your advisor and wife in about 20 minuets. (then she walked out of the ballroom)

**Azula :**

Im sorry for the inconvenience but my wife is not feeling so we are going to be a while before I give my speech while in the mean time enjoy self. _**( when she had finish speaking she say tylee calling her over so she went over to the balcony to talk to her)**_

Hey you shouldn't be here and we shouldn't be talking about this here anybody can walk by and go back and tell katara I cant let that happen.

**Tylee:**

Yea know but I missed you and I was waiting up for you all night and I even had a surprise for you to.

**Azula:**

Im sorry I have to be careful my wife is getting suspcious your best friend.

**Tylee:**

I don't care damn it katara is always ruining shit when are you going to tell her about us and when do you plan to divorce her and make me your wife that bitch.

**Azula :**

First of all how many times I told to not talk about her like that when your with and second of all Im not leaving her or planning to divorce her she puts up with my crap.

**Tylee:**

You do know if she find out about us she will leave you right cause you cheated her so many times and she take you back hell she don't even trust you anymore are we still on for tonight or not.

**Azula:**

Yea were still on and the same time I need a drink _**( then she disappeared into the crowd)**_

_**( Back in azula and katara room)**_

**Ursa:**

When I reached my daughters room I heard crying katara sweetheart are you okay and is it okay for me to come inside

**Katara:**

Im okay and yes it okay _**(Ursa opened the door)**_

**Ursa:**

What's wrong sweetie is everything okay?

Katara:

Im preganant oh gosh she's going to leave me what am I going to do I cant live with out here she's the only family I have now

**Ursa:**

Calm down sweetie she's not going to leave why don't you go in there and fix your make and by the way you look very beautiful

**Katara:**

Okay ill be ten minuets thank you I decide on a strapless red, lack and sliver cocktail gown with my black stilettos and my hair curled with blonde highlights on my bangs Im so fly.

**Ursa:**

Katara came back out of the bathroom looking marvelous I decide to tell her what me dear daughter been up to since Im going to be a grandmother she needs to know

Katara dear I have something to tell you

**Katara :**

What is it you can tell me anything

**Ursa **

My daughter has been cheating on Im so sorry she was quiet for about ten minuets but it felt like hours

**Katara :**

Who the hell is it I screamed Im sorry Ursa im just very heartbroken

**Ursa :**

Its okay dear umm she asked me one more time

**Katara :**

With you and how long I cant believe this shit I give her so many chances and she always breaks my heart who is it I yelled and how long.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter please send me reviews to let me know if i should continue this story or don't continue and i'm am up for any suggestion.**


End file.
